


Some Klance For Y'all Who Are Down Bad

by garousdickveins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garousdickveins/pseuds/garousdickveins
Summary: Just a random ass klance story
Relationships: Acxa & Veronica (Voltron), Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Some Klance For Y'all Who Are Down Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack story because I'm bored and I'm trying to learn how to us Ao3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is 19, keith is 18, pidge is 17, hunk is 19, allura is 18, lotor is 20, shiro is 26, veronica is 24, axca is 23

It was just another ordinary afternoon consisting of Lance cleaning the house while blasting music on his headphones when he heard his phone start ringing.

 _"Oh it's just Pidge."_ He thought to himself as he answered the call.

"Lance, you fuck-tard!" She hollered. "Woah, woah, what did I do this time?" Lance questioned alarmed at the smaller girl's madder than usual tone. "You were supposed to meet us at the movie theater 20 minutes ago!" She hollered.

_"Oh shit."_

"Oh uh...sorry." Lance tried. "Sorry my ass! Just hurry." Pidge snapped. "Okay, okay! Just let me finish sweeping and give me time to change. About twenty minutes?" Pidge huffed, _"Ten."_

Lance gullped, "O-okay."

Pidge hung up the phone and Lance quickly got the dustpan and swept all the trash into it. He then dumped it in the garbage as he began to get dressed. Despite it already being around 3:00, Lance still had his pajamas on so he quickly dashed up the stairs in order to put on some clothes.

He slipped on a plain tee, some jeans, and of course his signature jacket he wore everywhere, and then his shoes as he rushed back downstairs. Though being 19, well old enough to drive and have a car, Lance didn't have the luxuries of such materialistic things. Luckily his sister Veronica was still in the house. She had been visiting from college and had her very own car.

"Veronica!" Lance shouted. "Could you drive me to the movie theater? You'll only have to drop me off because my friends will take me back!"

Veronica then trudged down the stairs having the most heavy eye-bags.

"Hey Ronnie- Woah, what happened to you?" Lance questioned to his sister's odd appearance. "Oh this?. I just stayed up really late on the phone and barely got any sleep." Lance snickered, "Hehe, were you on the phone with a _boyyy?_ Veronica rolled her eyes, _Actually_ I was on the phone with my _girlfriend._ Something _you_ don't have." She said as she laughed.

"H-hey! I outta-"

"Mmm-mmm, watch it. I heard you need a ride and insulting me will not get you one mister." She replied as she smirked. "You know mama and papa aren't going to drive you anywhere. And Rachel hasn't even got her learner's permit."

Lance sighed, "Alright, alright, I get it. Can we go already?"

Veronica chuckled, "Yup!"

She then slid some slides on and started up her car as they set off for the movie theater. 

#### Time Skip

Finally the two arrived at the movie theater with two minutes to spare. Veronica then dropped Lance off and made her way back home. 

Lance then got out his phone and sent a message to the group chat letting all his friends know he was finally there. 

**Pidge:** Pidgeon  
**Hunk:** Hunkalicious  
**Lance:** Sharpshooter  
**Keith:** Hot Topic Reject  
**Allura:** Princess

 **Sharpshooter:** guys i'm here

 **Pidgeon:** it's about damn time

 **Hunkalicious:** Pidge language!!

 **Pidgeon:** yeah because damn is such a bad word

 **Pidgeon:** lord forgive me for i have done wrong 

**Sharpshooter:** lmao

 **Sharpshooter:** while i would love to see you two bicker rn i just wanna know what theater to go to

 **Princess:** Hey Lance :)

 **Princess:** It's theater 7 

**Sharpshooter:** oh hey llura, thanks

Lance put his phone down as he walked up to the ticket booth and then to the snack station. He got an extra large popcorn with a large coke and then some candy to end of the meal. He then went to theater seven where him and his friends were to watch [insert some random movie]. 

Though being about 30 minutes late, the movie was only about 10 minutes in due to them getting their a bit early and all the previews they had shown before the actual movie start. 

Lance made his way into the theater as he met with his friends and sat down. He had wanted to sit with Allura and for one reason only. He had the biggest crush on her and everyone knew it too, including Allura herself. No one mentioned it, at least not directly, to save the boy's pride. Lance however and his dumb, oblivious self, thinks he hides it so well with his... _charm?_

Anyways there was this random guy sitting by her instead. He had long silky hair, a sharp jawline, slender eyes with deep lilac irises, and a strand of hear sticking out to complete his look. 

_Woah, woah, woah! W-who is this... _surprisingly_ attractive guy sitting next to my sweetheart?!_

"Hey, who are you?" Lance shouted pissed at the situation. 

"Shhh!" A random voice went. 

"Lance, Lance, whatever seems to be the matter?" Allura asked. " _Him!_ He's the problem! Who is this dude?" Lance asked, this time whispering. Allura blushed, Lance taking notice. "O-oh, Lotor? H-he's just a friend. I thought I'd invite him so you all could get to know him!" She said with a smile. Lance instantly sighed as he knew he couldn't be mad at Allura when she flashed that beautiful smile of hers.

"This is so- I just- you can't just- Argh!" 

He then went to the only open seat...by Keith Kogane. His 'rival' since the seventh grade. To be quite frank, Keith never even took notice of Lance, yet Lance would describe Keith as always trying to one up him and that the two were always 'neck and neck' with each other.

Lance then took a seat by Keith still mad about the situation but a bit calmed down.

Keith looked over to Lance only to see the boy horking down all his candy and popcorn. He figured he was just trying to cope with his 'heartbreak', but the smacking was getting out of hand.

"Lance I know you're sad and shit but you don't need to smack _right_ into my ear you know. It was already hard hearing the movie when you were arguing with Allura for god knows what." He finally said.

"Oh shut it Mullet. I'm surprised you can hear the movie at all with that mop on your head." Lance replied back as he blew a raspberry.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Whatever McClain."

Luckily, due to Lance eating his food way too fast, it was all gone and Keith didn't have to listen to the Cuban's boy smacking anymore. From then on the day went smoothly and the movie came to an end.

The lights came on and everybody was getting ready to leave.

"Ah, that was a lovely movie! I really liked the ending!" Allura stated as she began to get up from her seat.

"Mmm, not as lovely as you." Lotor replied to her comment helping her from the seat. Allura just giggled as she blushed, "Oh stop it."

Hunk and Pidge just exchanged looks as they giggled at how cute Lotor and Allura were. Lance however was piping hot and even madder than before.

"Y-you slicked back hair woman stealing- Argh!" Lance was ready to charge at Lotor, however Keith had grabbed him by the arm halting him in his tracks.

"Lance, dude. What's the big idea?" Keith asked, "You've been an ass all day today man!" Lance sighed, "Okay, you might now know this but...I like Allura." Keith just crossed his arms and stared at Lance with a dissatisfied look. "W-what?" Lance asked. "Yeah...we know... _everyone_ knows. Lance's mouth dropped, "W-what? No, no way. I was hiding it exceptionally well." Keith just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, seeing her with that Lotor guy is...is really upsetting okay!" Keith sighed, "Lance, Allura is just some high school crush, you need to get over her and let her be happy with other people. You too, you've liked her since like...seventh grade?"

Lance sighed, "Yes."

"And how many times has she taken notice in you?"

"...Zero."

"I rest my case. Now get a move on, everyone is probably waiting on us." Keith stated.

"Yeah, you're right."

Keith and Lance then headed out to the main entrance not seeing their friend group anywhere.

"Maybe they're outside?" Lance questioned. "Wouldn't hurt to see."

The two then left the building completely still not seeing their friends.

"No way. Did those assholes ditch us?" Keith shouted.

Keith then got out his phone in order to see where his friends had gone.

 **Pidge:** Pidgeon  
**Hunk:** Hunkalicious  
**Lance:** Sharpshooter  
**Keith:** Hot Topic Reject  
**Allura:** Princess

 **Hot Topic Reject:** what the hell guys

 **Hot Topic Reject:** did you leave us behind

 **Pidgeon:** lol yeah

 **Pidgeon:** what are u gonna do about it

 **Pidgeon:** pussy 

**Hunkalicious:** Pidge!!

 **Pidgeon:** sorry mom

 **Princess:** I- 

**Princess:** You guys are too much

 **Sharpshooter:** lmao 😭

 **Hot Topic Reject:** somebody pls tell me why this is my user

 **Hot Topic Reject:** and why i can't change it- 

**Pidgeon:** the answer to that my friend...

 **Pidgeon:** is because of comedy

 **Hot Topic Reject:** i'm-

**_Hot Topic Reject has left the chat_ **

**Pidgeon:** lmaooo 

**Pidgeon:** of course he'd leave

Keith and Lance both put their phones up as Lance began to bust out laughing. 

"You know what, I might have to start calling you Hot Topic Reject!" 

"Haha, very funny." Keith said in a monotone voice whilst crossing his arms. "But don't...seriously."

Lance then wiped the tears from his face. "Sure, sure."

"Well, we have no transportation, but I guess I could call my sister. I mean she was the one who dropped me off in the first place." Lance stated. "Alright call her then." Keith urged him on. 

The phone rung three times before Veronica picked up. "Hellooo." She said in a sing song tone. "Uh hey Ronnie...Could you pick me up from the movies?" Veronica huffed, "Lance, you said you had a ride back. So what is this I'm hearing about you asking me for a ride?" Lance nervously chuckled, "H-hah, nothing. Bye!"

"Okay, bad news, my sister isn't coming." 

"Great!" Keith said in a sarcastic tone. "Now I have to call _him._

"U-uh, who is... _him?_

"Keith sighed, "My brother."

#### Time Skip

Soon, Keith's brother Shiro pulled up in his soccer-mom like minivan embarrassing Kieth like no other. Now Shiro wasn't his _blood_ brother, but after Shiro's parents adopted him the two began to bond like actual brothers. This was not one of those times though, Keith was beyond embarrassed right this moment.

"Oh you must be the friend Keith was talking about." Shiro questioned. 

"Yikes, so I wouldn't really say we're friends, more like...two people who share the same group of friends, who _also_ share a rivalry of 6 years."

Shiro began to laugh as Keith just facepalmed. "Shiro don't listen to him. And Lance just get in the van."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Bossy."

Shiro then started the car back up and the two finally left the movie theater.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed whatever this is.


End file.
